bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gerard Valkyrie
był Quincy należącym do grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Sternritter oraz członkiem |shatozusutaferu|po niemiecku „''Oddział Ochronny''”, a japońsku „''Elitarna/Cesarska Straż''”}}.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 6-8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strona 8 Jest oznaczony literą „'M'” - „'The Miracle'”. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Wygląd Gerarda Był umięśnionym mężczyzną z jasnymi sięgającymi ramion włosami. Na głowie nosił hełm ze skrzydłami w okolicach uszu, który zasłaniał jego oczy oraz czubek nosa. Był ubrany w białą pelerynę zapinaną z przodu trzema guzikami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 6-9 Pod okryciem nosił ciemniejszą pelerynę, trzymającą się na zapięciach na ramionach. Miał odkrytą klatkę piersiową, a ręce aż do łokci zakryte były przez rękawice. Nosił czarne obcisłe spodnie wchodzące w podobne do rękawic buty do kolan. Klamra podwójnego pasa w kształcie koła była taka sama jak ochraniacze na łokciach i kolanach Gerarda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strona 10 Osobowość Gerard wydawał się być porywczym człowiekiem opierającym się wyłącznie na sile fizycznej. Starał się nie analizować danej sytuacji tylko od razu przechodził do ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 9-10 Zdawał się łatwo denerwować i podnosić głos na towarzyszy, jeśli ci źle wykonają swoje zadanie. Jego gniew może również wynikać z szacunku do Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strona 2 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Yhwach wzywa Sternritterów do Pałacu Wraz z kilkoma innymi Sternritterami zostaje wezwany do Reiōkyū przez Yhwacha do walki z Senjumaru Shutarą. Wśród przybyłych jest również Askin, który obiecuje dać z siebie wszystko w związku ze swoim awansem. Valkyrie od razu pozbywa się płaszcza i ustawia się do ataku na kapitana, mówiąc koledze, aby nie wchodził mu w drogę. Z łatwością przecina broń oraz część ramienia Shutary, komentując nikłą siłę jej rąk. Gdy ta wzywa strażnika Pałacu Króla Dusz, Gerard jest pod wrażeniem rozmiarów przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdzia 599, strony 6-13 thumb|right|190px|Nimaiya pozbywa się Gerarda Gdy Lille Barro z łatwością pozbywa się ogromnej przeszkody oraz Senjumaru, Sternritter „'M'” krzyczy na niego, iż zabijanie jej było niepotrzebne. Stwierdza, że Jego Wysokość nie będzie przechodzić po kałuży krwi i każe mu to posprzątać. Kiedy nie otrzymuje od nikogo odzewu, zmienia temat i komentuje rozczarowującą siłę Gwardii Królewskiej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 1-3 Następnie wszyscy Quincy zostają złapani w klatkę Kirio Hikifune, na której pomysłowość narzeka Gerard. Gdy Lille stara się przedrzeć przez pułapkę za pomocą swojej broni i nie udaje mu się to, Gerard szydzi z kolegi i stwierdza, że brak możliwości przedarcia się przez cokolwiek jest nietypowe dla Sternrittera „'X'”. Podczas gdy Kirio zaczyna wyjaśniać mechanizm swojej klatki, na scenę wkracza Ōetsu Nimaiya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 600, strony 13-16 Gerard od razu rzuca się na przeciwnika, jednak ten z łatwością unika jego ostrza. Quincy pochwala jego minięcie, po czym zostaje przewrócony i pocięty przez kapitana na oczach kolegów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 601, strony 1-6 [[Plik:R603 Yhwach przywraca do życia Lille i Gerarda.png|thumb|left|190px|Gerard odzyskuje siły dzięki Auswählen]] Chwilę później, Gerard wraz z resztą poległej drużyny zostaje wskrzeszony dzięki Auswählen przeprowadzonemu przez Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strona 17 Potem, po śmierci Króla Dusz, Valkyrie pojawia się wraz z innymi członkami Schutzstaffel w formie Quincy: Vollständig i konfrontuje się z grupą Ichigo. Na widok kilku młodych ludzi ukazuje swoje rozczarowanie, twierdząc, że liczył na liczniejszą drużynę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strony 7-8 Gdy Uryū rozprawia się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, nawiązuje krótką rozmowę z Lille na temat istoty służenia Jego Wysokości. Gerard chwali dziedzica za wysnucie odpowiednich wniosków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strony 11- [[Plik:R625 Schutztafel.png|thumb|right|190px|Członkowie Schutzstaffel czekają na Yhwacha]] Kiedy Yhwach postanawia pochłonąć Króla Dusz, wszyscy Sternritterzy czekają na zakończenie procesu w jednym z pokoi. Gerard zauważa srogą minę Ishidy i, sądząc, że to z troski o Jego Wysokość, wyjaśnia, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a przejęcie jeszcze większej mocy to jedynie kwestia czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 656, strona 16 Po chwili, Jugram informuje resztę, iż wchłanianie Króla Dusz zostało ukończone. Quincy idą spotkać się z Yhwachem i wszyscy są przerażeni jego nowym wyglądem. Demonstruje próbkę swoich nowych możliwości, zrównując otoczenie z ziemią. Gerard chroni się przed upadkiem z walącego się Pałacu poprzez wbicie ostrza w stabilny kawałek podłogi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 7-13 Później, gdy po przeprowadzeniu radykalnych zmian w wyglądzie Reiōkyū Yhwach zasiada na nowym tronie, kłaniający się mu Gerard wraz z innymi Sternritterami słucha go na temat nadania temu miejscu nowej nazwy – Wahrwelt.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|Poirytowany Gerard Chwilę później, Valkyrie i inni Sternritterzy rozdzielają się i ruszają w osobnych kierunkach w poszukiwaniu przybyłego wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strona 7 Gerard dociera do końca miasta, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzega rywali. Przeklina swoich kolegów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strona 6 Gdy osłabiona brakiem wszechkapitana grupa Shinigamich dociera do podnóża twierdzy Quincych, Gerard spada znienacka przed nimi. Pozdrawia intruzów i gratuluje im przebytej drogi. Shinji Hirako rzuca wyzwiska pod jego adresem. Valkyrie z szerokim uśmiechem deklaruje, że jeśli chcą przejść dalej, muszą go pokonać. Zatrzymuje miecz Renjiego, a próbującym przejść obok Shinigamim zagradza drogę swą szkarłatną peleryną. Z błyskiem w oku oświadcza, że nie wystarczy cudów, by pokonać go w walce jeden na jednego. Zachęca, by zaatakowali go razem, na co Hirako czyni kolejną zgryźliwą uwagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 647, strony 9-13 Po chwili zostaje rzucony o pobliską ścianę. Abarai komentuje, żeby nie doceniał Gotei 13. Dodał również, że nie ma cienia szans na pokonanie ich. Gerard z szerokim uśmiechem mówi, że gdyby ich pokonał, nazwali by to cudem.''Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 654, strony 17-18 Poobijany pyta się ich, czy wiedzieli, że potrzebne są odpowiednie okoliczności do cudu. Abarai złośliwie się zapytał o czym on mówi. Ignorując go, Valkyrie chwali kapitanów za zadane mu obrażenia. Z szeroko otworzona buzią mówi o cudach. Lecz zostaje zaatakowany przez Byakuye. right|thumb|190x190px|The Miracle Kuchiki każe Abaraiowi go wykończyć. Hełm Gerarda spada na ziemię. Shinji mówi Momo, że Valkyrie bez wątpienia trzymał asa w rękawie. Stojąc nad Sternritterem, Kuchiki znowu go atakuje. Niespodziewanie Gerard się powiększa i każe na siebie mówić po imieniu. Rzucając w Shinigamich wieżą, mówi o swoim atrybucie. Pod siłą ataku, ziemia się niszczy. Shinji chce uratować Hinamori, lecz zostaje uderzony ręką Sternrittera. Abarai i Rukia wołają ich imiona, a Byakuya atakuje Gerarda by po chwili zostać uderzony przez jego tarczę. Po dmuchnięciu wicekapitanów, Quincy wyśmiewa Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 655, strony 1-17 thumb|left|190px|Gerard odpędza Visoredów Gerard chodząc po ruinach Seireitei gada sam do siebie. A tymczasem Visoredzi umykają przed nim. Po zniszczeniu kolejnej wieży, Hiyori pojawia się za nim. Przywdziewając maskę, używa potrójnego Cero. Gerard ją atakuje. Niespodziewanie za nim pojawiają się kolejni Visoredzi atakując go wspólnymi siłami. Po połączeniu ich ataków, powstaje eksplozja, która na nic się zdała, gdyż niezraniony Quincy ich powalił. Po pokonaniu przeciwników, Valkyrie ziewa. Zauważając wroga w ruinach, atakuje go. Lecz jego prawa ręka zostaje zamrożona przez Hitsugaye.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 6-17 Gerard pyta się kim on jest. Hitsugaya się przedstawia, co Sternritter też robi. Atakuje kapitana, lecz on unika ciosu. Używa Bankai i zamraża przeciwnika. Wszystkiemu przyglądała się Hinamori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 659, strony 1-5 Gerard po chwili się wyswobadza z lodu, co komentuje Hitsugaya. Sternritter próbuje zaatakować kapitana, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Senbonzakure Byakuyi. Kapitan 6. Oddziału mówi mu, że w pojedynkę nie da sobie rady. Hitsugaya zamienia w to żart, który nie rozśmieszył Byakuyi. Po krzyku Hitsugayi, Kuchiki śmieje się z litości. Nagle dłoń Gerarda próbuje ich schwytać, lecz zostaje ścięta. Patrzą obaj do tyłu, a tam Zaraki. Kapitanowie dość negatywnie komentują jego powrót.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 666, strony 12-17 Quincy krzyczy przez chwilę z bólu. Przestał, gdyż ręka odrosła jeszcze większa, niż poprzednio. Zaraki chcąc zobaczyć, co się stanie, gdy pochlasta go na kawałki, rusza na niego. Zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez Hitsugaye. Pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do konwersacji. Wykorzystując to, Gerard postawił na nich nogę, lecz zostaje podniesiona przez Zarakiego, który zrzuca go na pobliskie budowle. Kenpachi rzuca się na niego, lecz zostaje odrzucony. Wstając, uwalnia swój Shikai, wprowadzając zdziwienie u kapitanów. Konfrontuje się dalej ze Sternritterem. Nacinając ostrze Valkyrie, Zaraki zostaje ranny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 667, strony 1-17 thumb|right|190px|Odnowiona ręka Gerarda Stojąc twardo, trzyma się za ranę. Quincy głośno się śmieje mówiąc dodatkowo o swojej mocy. Zaraki niewiele myśląc, mówi, że skoro nie może przeciąć jego miecza to po prostu go zabije. Sternritter atakuje Zarakiego, lecz on unika ciosu. Będąc przed jego głową, zostaje rzucony o pobliski budynek. Wyskakując z ruin, mówią sobie dość nieprzychylne komplementy. Hitsugaya próbuje wykorzystać sytuacje, lecz zostaje powalony przez Gerarda. Zostaje dodatkowo uderzony przez Kenpachiego. Kapitan 11. Oddziału zdjął opaskę. Kolejny raz naciął ostrze Gerarda. Zostaje odrzucony na pobliski budynek, by po chwili użyć go jako miejsca do wyskoku. Zostaje znowu zraniony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 668, strony 1-15 Z koniuszków palców wylatuje Reiatsu. Po chwili powstaje ogromny wybuch. Odrzuca Hitsugaye i Byakuye. Gerard patrzy do tyłu. Zaraki w Bankai "stoi". Yumichika i Ikkaku z niedowierzaniem patrzą na swojego kapitana. Valkyrie komentuje, że jest zawiedziony asem z rękawa Kenpachiego. Próbuje zaatakować go, lecz on niespodziewanie znika. Po chwili ręka Sternrittera zostaje odcięta. Zaraki wyskakuje, żeby zaatakować przeciwnika. Quincy próbuje bronić się tarczą, ale zostaje ona przecięta. Kenpachi dalej atakuje przeciwnika. Uderza go w podbródek, przez co Gerard spada w dół. Po chwili jego głowa zostaje przecięta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 669, strony 1-17 Gerard pojawił się za kapitanami, lecz zostaje szybko przecięty przez kapitana 11. Oddziału. "Skleja" się i jest w nowej formie. Gerard atakuje miejsce pobytu kapitanów. Gerard kieruje swoje ostrze w Zarakiego. Kenpachiemu odpada ręka. Yachiru mówi, że przesłała za dużo mocy, przez co jego ciało nie wytrzymało. Kapitan 11. Oddziału zostaje uderzony przez przeciwnika. left|thumb|190px|Hitsugaya zamraża przeciwnika Kuchiki swoją Senbonzakurą ratuje Hitsugaye. Hitsugaya wchodzi w dorosłą formę Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.'''Manga ''Bleach; ''Rozdział 670, strony 1-15 Tōshirō mówi, że nie jest fanem, swojego dojrzałego ja. ''Gerard odwraca się w jego stronę. Gerard pyta się kim jest. Pyta się dodatkowo czy to jego bankai. Atakuje Hitsugaye swoim mieczem, lecz on znajduje się za nim. Quincy rzuca w niego tarczą, którą Shinigami zakuwa lodem. Gerard atakuje go swoim mieczem, lecz jego oponent z łatwością je przecina. Sternritter przypomina mu o swoim ostrzu, lecz Hitsugaya je zamarza, przez co nic się nie dzieje. Gerard wytwarza łuk z reishi. Tōshirō stoi pewny siebie na dachu budynku, a Sternritter zamarza. Gerard niszczy powłokę z lodu i łapie przeciwnika. Zostaje jednak powalony na ziemię przez Zarakiego. Byakuya wykorzystuje to i używa Ikki Senjinki.Manga ''Bleach; ''Rozdział 671, strony 1-17 Kiedy płatki Senbonzakury roztrzaskują głowę olbrzyma, jego spowite lodem ciało rozpada się na kawałki. Wyczerpani Shinigami zaczynają spokojnie rozmawiać między sobą, nie spodziewając się tego, co miało za chwilę nadejść - po chwili zostają zaatakowani przez filary jasnego, ostrego światła. Ku przerażeniu i konsternacji Hitsugayi, Gerard przybiera kolejną formę.Manga ''Bleach; ''Rozdział 672, strony 1-5 Pojedynek zostaje wznowiony, a za swój cel Valkyrie obiera tym razem Abaraia i Rukię. Quincy wyciąga w ich kierunku swoją monstrualną dłoń, jednak w ostatniej chwili zostaje ona zablokowana przez płatki Zanpakutō Byakuyi.Manga ''Bleach; ''Rozdział 672, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Śmierć Gerarda Jedynymi przeciwnikami Sternrittera „'M” pozostają Kapitanowie Kuchiki i Hitsugaya. Trwa on do momentu, gdy Gerard zostaje unieruchomiony przez olbrzymi promień, który uderza jego ciało. W kilka chwil później jego ciało zostaje strawione i zaabsorbowane przez Auswählen Yhwacha. Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Tarcza Gerarda Tarcza: W lewej ręce Gerard trzyma dużą okrągłą tarczę, która służy jako osłona dla broni duchowej, gdy ta nie jest używana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strona 10 Peleryna: Okrywająca barki Gerarda szkarłatna peleryna może rozciągać się i naprężać. Dzięki temu znajduje zastosowanie jako zapora. Została z powodzeniem użyta do odcięcia drogi przeciwnikom Valkyrie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 647, strona 13 Moce i umiejętności thumb|190px|right|Po osiągnięciu gigantycznego wzrostu, Gerard odzyskuje odciętą uprzednio rękę |za mirakuru|po angielsku i japońsku „''Cud''”}}: Każde fizyczne obrażenia, jakie otrzyma Gerard, mogą zostać później przez niego wykorzystane, aby ten mógł przybrać formę, którą sam zwykł nazywać |kami no saizu|po japońsku „''Boska Skala''”}}. W tej postaci, Valkyrie rośnie do niewyobrażalnie wielkich rozmiarów, a jego siła i wytrzymałość osiągają absolutnie nadludzki wymiar. Im poważniejsze są rany zadane przez przeciwnika, tym większy wymiar osiąga ta umiejętność. Po przyjęciu niemalże śmiertelnych ciosów, Quincy nie tylko staje się wysoki ponad większość budynków Wahrhelt czy wystarczająco silny, aby ciskać nimi w przeciwnika. W tej postaci Gerard wykazał się możliwością blokowania ataków Senbonzakury gołymi dłońmi i zdmuchiwaniu przeciwników z pola walki samym zaledwie oddechem. Kiedy przechodzi w tę formę, Valkyrie traci wszelkie rany zadane wcześniej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 655, strony 6-16 Oprócz tego, kiedy Sternritter „'M'” traci kończynę, ta momentalnie odrasta, otoczona promieniem jasnego światła. Wedle jego słów, staje się ona wówczas jeszcze silniejsza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 657, strony 4-5 Umiejętności te nie pochodzą od nadanego Gerardowi przez Yhwacha Schriftu; są to jedynie naturalne zdolności Valkyrie, który, według pogłosek, jest Sercem Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 656, strony 3-4 Manipulacja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 3 Gerard bez problemu tworzy broń duchową i manipuluje cząsteczkami duchowymi. Nadnaturalna siła: Gerard był w stanie z łatwością przebić się przez obronę jednego z członków Gwardii Królewskiej oraz przy tym samym ataku dotrzeć ostrzem do podłoża Królewskiego Pałacu i skutecznie je przebić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strona 11 Skrzydła: Dzięki swojej cudotwórczej mocy, Gerard jest w stanie stworzyć parę pozwalających mu na lot anielskich skrzydeł. W trakcie używania tej umiejętności, dookoła Hoffnung gromadzi się jasna aura.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 669, strona 14 Broń duchowa [[Plik:R599 broń Gerarda.png|thumb|right|190px|Broń duchowa Gerarda, Hoffnung]] |hofunungu|po niemiecku „''Nadzieja''”, po japońsku „''Miecz Nadziei''”}}: Broń Gerarda przybiera postać szerokiego, krótkiego, obusiecznego miecza z wydłużoną rękojeścią. Na środku przypominającego literę „V” jelca znajduje się gwiazda. Nosi ją zazwyczaj za tarczą. Ostrze wydaje się być wystarczająco masywne, aby z łatwością roztrzaskać igłę Senjumaru ShutaryManga Bleach; Rozdział 599, strony 11-12 i wystarczająco wytrzymałe, aby po skrzyżowaniu się z Nozarashi Kenpachiego Zarakiego pozostawić na sobie jedynie niewielką szczerbę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 667, strony 15-17 * Odbijanie obrażeń: Każde uszkodzenie, jakie pojawia się na ostrzu Hoffnunga, zostaje przekute w ranę na ciele osoby, która owe uszkodzenie spowodowała. Zaledwie niewielkie wyszczerbienie miecza wystarczyło, aby wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Zarakiego pojawiło się tryskające krwią cięcie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 667, strona 17 Właściwość ta może zostać jednak ominięta. Jak wykazał Tōshirō Hitsugaya, kiedy Hoffnung zostaje zamrożony, jego ostrze może zostać nawet ścięte, a przeciwnik Gerarda nie poniesie przy tym jakiejkolwiek szkody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 671, strony 7-8 |hairihhi bōgun|po niemiecku "Święty Łuk", po japońsku "Najświętszy Łuk"}}: Łuk Gerarda przyjmuje formę ogromnego łuku z dwoma zestawami uchwytów. Heilig Bogen ma parę punktów, które łączą się ze sobą. Przywołuje łuk ściskając obie dłonie przeciągając przy tym pochłonięte cząsteczki Reishi. Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R670 Vollständig Valkyrie.png|190px|thumb|right|'Quincy: Vollständig' Gerarda, Aschetonig]] |kami no ken'nō ashutonigu|po japońsku „''Sprawca Praw Bożych''”}}: Valkyrie jest w stanie przyjąć tą formę od momentu, w którym przy pomocy krwi tworzy w powietrzu Quincy Zeichen. Na głowie Gerarda pojawia się norweski hełm, na twarzy wyrasta zarost, a barki pokrywają symbole podobne do tych, które do tej pory zdobiły jego twarz. Dookoła tarczy Quincy pojawiają się kolce, nadając jej wygląd słońca, natomiast rękojeść Hoffnunga przybiera postać świetlistej gwiazdy. Do tego, Gerard zyskuje parę skrzydeł, przypominających te Walkirii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 670, strony 6-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 670, strony 10-11 * Świetlny strzał: Gerard jest w stanie wystrzelić pocisk zgromadzonego uprzednio przy ostrzu Hofnunga światła. Strzał jest wystarczająco silny, aby z łatwością zamienić kilkanaście budynków w stertę gruzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 670, strony 7-8 * Druga forma: Gdy jego pierwsza forma zostaje poważnie zniszczona, przechodzi on w drugą. Ma wtedy na głowie rycerski hełm a na barkach po jednym z ogromnym kolców. Wydaje się być pozbawiony odzieży, lecz ma wzory energetyczne na ramionach i w pasie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 672, strona 6 Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja ru:Жерар Валькирия en:Gerard Valkyrie de:Gerard Valkyrie fr:Gerard Valkyrie es:Gerard Valkyrie id:Gerard Valkyrie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Schutzstaffel Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga